En un lugar llamado Sabor a ginebra
by Kanashimi Amai
Summary: Yamamoto ha formado parte de una banda que toca música blues la mayor parte del tiempo. No parece tomar las cosas siempre con la seriedad que corresponde, igual pasa con la música, la que considera un simple pasatiempo. No es de dudar que en el amor sea d


Es la primera vez que escribo un fanfic de 8018. Culpen a la grandiosa Yoneda Kou, yo antes amaba D18. En verdad espero tanto sus comentarios, dejar un review plz!

_[Los personajes son de Akira Amano, esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro]_

* * *

Capítulo 1.

_Aquella vez que lo vi fue cuando estaba cruzando la calle. Como una ventisca de aire invernal mi cuerpo se estremeció. Mis ojos lo siguieron, allí estuve yo mirándole perdidamente. Sabía que debía conocerlo, de algún modo u otro yo debía conocerlo. Sujeté con fuerza la funda donde estaba mi guitarra y caminé hacia él mientras una ola de personas cruzaban contra mí. Caminé más rápido extendiendo la mano "Dime tu nombre, dime cómo te llamas" se repetía constante e incesantemente en mí. _

_Sus pasos parecían ser tranquilos pero eran más largos que mi andar. Fui tras él y antes de perderlo mi mano logró cogerle el brazo._

_- Y-Yo… -temblaron mis palabras mientras le miraba desde abajo, mi cuerpo se había inclinado hacia él para poder alcanzarle "¿Qué iba a decir?" se pronunció en mi interior, sus ojos grises carecían de expresión, miró fijamente a los míos y después al agarre del cual aún no le había liberado- D-Disculpa... –dije soltándolo y en ese momento se dio la vuelta para volver a marcharse, volví entonces a tomarle- E-Espera –expresé a lo que el chico de ojos fríos frunció el ceño, parecía enojado_

_- ¿Necesitas algo? –cuestionó con una voz amenazante, algo me decía que si permanecía insistiendo sería golpeado, le solté por segunda vez y pasé la mano en mi nuca con nerviosismo- …_

_- ¿Conoces "Sabor a ginebra"? –cuestioné e inmediatamente intenté aclarar la pregunta ¡qué estúpido era! ¿cómo conocería tal lugar si…_

_- Allí –expresó señalando con el dedo, su mirada se desvió hacia aquella zona y cuando dirigí la mía hacia ella él continuó caminando_

_No pude ver por dónde se había marchado. Al final, perdí mi única oportunidad._

El moreno echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose con el respaldo del sofá. Sus ojos color nuez se perdieron en el blanco y más blanco del techo.

- Deja de estar haciendo el monólogo de tu absurda vida y vete a tu casa si no vas a jugar –espetó un peliblanco mientras dejaba los controles descansar- si ya conoces el lugar será más fácil para que no te pierdas, hay que ver lo idiota que llegas a ser

- Lo siento, Gokudera, pero mi corazón ahora mismo está en huelga –expresó con desánimo echando un suspiro

- ¡Qué demonios dices! ¡No seas ridículo, ni siquiera cruzaste tantas palabras como para…!

- Ya, ya… -sonrió tontamente mirándole- …no se necesita hablar tanto para saber que es amor

- ¡¿Quién dijo amor?! ¡Lo tuyo es pura estupidez!

Llevó de nueva cuenta la cabeza hacia atrás mirando el techo, pensó profundamente en cómo podría volver a encontrarlo, debía haber algún modo _"Quizás si vuelvo a ir cerca de aquel pub... Naa, eso sería muy sospechoso, diría que soy un acosador"_ botó de sus pensamientos mientras la mirada se tornaba preocupada.

Hayato lo miró por sobre el hombro, soltó un pesado suspiro, ya conocía esos _amores_ momentáneos del guitarrista, después de todo, siendo amigos desde su infancia no era imposible ver cada cuándo cambiaba de pareja. Se puso de pie abandonando el cojín y se sentó a su lado, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió expulsando luego de una calada el espeso humo. El olor a canela proveniente del cigarro se propagó entre ellos y su silencio.

- No es como si estuviera en desacuerdo... –habló Gokudera al cabo de unos minutos, no le gustaba la situación en la que el moreno permanecía tanto tiempo en silencio y abandonaba sus obligaciones, entre ellas la banda- ...pero es un hombre ¿no?

- Pensar que tú, Gokudera, tiene ese tipo de prejuicios –comentó sin mirarle

- No, no hablo de eso, imbécil, a lo que me refiero es que es la primera vez que te interesa un tipo... –caló nuevamente el cigarro pensativo, el ceño lo tenía levemente fruncido y es que para hablar con Yamamoto se tenía que ser demasiado directo, algo que a él no le gustaba- ...ya sabes, tiene "eso" –enfatizó mirándole de reojo, el moreno se reincorporó haciendo una mueca de no entender-...tsk –chasqueó la lengua mientras se rascaba la cabellera atada en coleta revolviéndose así un poco los cabellos, _"¿Tengo que decirlo? Este idiota..."_ sus mejillas se coloraron un poco por la vergüenza

Yamamoto soltó una carcajada ante la expresión tan obvia de su amigo, claro, Gokudera tenía razón al estar avergonzado, no era un tema para hablar tan fácilmente. Entendía al chico, era verdad, la persona de la cual se enamoró a primera vista era un hombre que tenía también...

- ¿Huevos? –cuestionó burlonamente y luego suspiró bajando la mirada; la cuestión no era si era o no un chico, sino si al otro chico le interesaría salir con otro chico _"Esto es tan complicado" _pensó mientras se perdía en el piso, Gokudera se puso de pie ahogando el cigarro en el cenicero, el chico le siguió con la mirada- ¿Tú qué piensas?

- ¿De verdad importa? –cogió una cola del pequeño refrigerador- siempre haces lo que quieres sin importar opiniones –abrió la lata bebiendo un poco mientras le miraba

- Pero siempre opinas aunque no te lo pida ¿esta vez será diferente?

- Claro que no, pero mi experiencia no llega a tu grado de lujuria; ¿un tipo? Pensar que ya no te satisfacen las mujeres es aún más grave

- Nunca dije eso, se me sigue parando cuando veo porno...-_"Lo he comprobado"_ pensó dejando una mirada ladina

- Vulgar –comentó echando la mirada a un costado, nunca le gustó cómo se expresaba así de simple y directo- ...volviendo al punto, el problema entonces no es que sea hombre, sino más bien, si a él no le llega a importar que tú lo seas -Yamamoto dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa soltando un _"Pensé en lo mismo"_- ¿Estarás bien? El sexo con un hombre no es igual que con una mujer

- Ya me informé –expresó sin un atisbo de vergüenza, aunque para ese momento ya ni importaba

Secamente Gokudera sacó un _"Ah"_, volvió a los controles y continuó el juego, el moreno entonces bajó al suelo sentándose en un cojín, pensarlo no le llevaría a ningún lado, tampoco podía hacer algo más pues al final, no sabía si volvería a encontrarse con él...

...o eso pensó hasta que al entrar en aquella tienda de música sus ojos nuez se encontraron con aquellas irises grises. El chico estaba parado frente a él sosteniendo una bolsa del establecimiento. Yamamoto consideró en esos momentos que sin duda Dios estaba de su parte, quiso decir una palabra pero antes de poder expresar un simple saludo la boca del ajeno espetó _"Pasa de una vez"_, la mirada fiera del chico le erizó la piel, ¿por qué tenía en él tal efecto?

- Disculpa... –murmuró dando un paso al costado dejándole cruzar, sus ojos siguieron a aquel ente con aire cortante y de nuevo, sin siquiera pensarlo, sus pasos fueron tras él- ¿Me recuerdas? –abordó mientras caminaba tratando de seguirle el ritmo, pero el otro no parecía interesado en que lo alcanzara- ...nos encontramos hace unos días, te pregunté por _Sabor a ginebra_ –continuó explicando sin recibir respuesta- ...gracias por ayudarme –dijo y cuando iba a perderlo avanzó rápido metiéndose en su camino- ...

- ¿Quién eres? –cuestionó el ojigris mientras lo observaba con enojo, el ceño lo tenía fruncido y los labios caídos, Takeshi en ese momento pensó _"Ouch, eso duele"_

- Soy el chico que ayudaste hace un par de días... –respondió no perdiendo la esperanza, quizás no había sido un buen comienzo aquella vez

- ... –guardó silencio y luego esbozó una sonrisa ladina y sádica- Ah, ya recuerdo, eres aquel guitarrista-acosador –sus ojos volvieron a fruncirse- ¿te has perdido otra vez? –burló pero la mirada grisácea no mostraba clemencia, al contrario, parecía que estaba a punto de golpearlo

"_Con que 'acosador' bueno, eso también lo esperaba"_ habló por sus adentros el guitarrista, rodó los ojos pensando en algo inteligente para decir. Entonces miró detenidamente al chico, en todos los días que pasaron desde su encuentro, estuvo pensando en él y preguntándose muchas cosas ¿cómo es que en ese momento no se le ocurría ninguna?

El ojigris chasqueó la lengua fastidiado, volvió a andar dejando atrás al chico, al menos ese fue su intento pero el otro le había agarrado del brazo y jalado hacia el callejón. _"Qué demonios"_ cruzó por sus pensamientos cuando sintió el tirón y antes de poder golpearlo ya estaba acorralado contra la pared. Levantó un poco los ojos, luego de quejarse por el golpe en la cabeza, observando al guitarrista.

A Yamamoto, esos ojos grises lo incitaban a hacer algo, algo que pasó por sus pensamientos tantas veces y que le dejaron una enorme ansiedad por saber que tal vez jamás pudiera ser cumplido. Inclinó un poco el cuerpo descendiendo el rostro, el otro era levemente más bajo en estatura. Nunca creyó experimentar tal sensación pero cuando sus labios tomaron presos a los otros supo entonces qué era el placer.

La boca abrasaba en el toque suave y sutil, no era la primera vez que besaba, ni recordaba cuándo fue la primera, ni cuándo fue la última... sólo sabía que sus labios no eran vírgenes, que sus pensamientos eran perturbantes y que su curiosidad por ese chico era insaciable. Posó la mano en el mentón ajeno cruzando la línea que separaba su lengua de aquella boca. Los dientes del otro parecían haber dejado de resistir a su avance. Cubrió la lengua del extraño con la suya y la hundió probando un poco de ese sabor... _"Qué extraño, esto es..."_ reflexionó mientras besaba y antes de poder atinar con una respuesta la lengua casi le fue rebanada.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, hubiese experimentado el peor dolor en su vida con esa mordida pero no, el dolor más severo estaba en sus partes bajas que fueron peculiarmente "acomodadas" con una patada.

- Tch... –chasqueó el joven moreno que delante de él se limpiaba los labios con el dorso de la mano- ...maldito pervertido –escupió de sus pensamientos con enfado, el guitarrista levantó el rostro notando que esas mejillas estaban tenuemente teñidas de carmín quiso decir algo pero el otro giró para marcharse

- Demonios... –apretó los dientes el guitarrista mientras permanecía arrodillado y adolorido- ...no le pregunté su nombre

* * *

Y aquí es donde llega el primer capítulo, aún no estoy segura si serán dos o tres (es decir, tengo la historia en mente pero no la redacción). Aún así deseo continúen leyendo.

PD. dejar un review~


End file.
